Rainy Day Boredom
by Higuchimon
Summary: It's raining. School's not in yet. Daisuke is bored. Why isn't his family entertaining him? Why?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Rainy Day Boredom  
 **Characters:** Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 958|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Partners Boot Camp, prompt #19, weather; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #74, write a family scene; Written for the Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #25, 958 words  
 **Note:** This takes place roughly a couple of weeks before Digimon Adventure 02 begins.  
 **Summary:** It's raining. School's not in yet. Daisuke is bored. Why isn't his family entertaining him? Why?

* * *

Daisuke stared balefully out of the window, trying to wish away the long gray curtains of rain. No matter how much he stared, no matter how much he focused every single ounce of his willpower, the rain kept on falling. He growled at it, threw the curtain back down, and threw himself onto the couch, staring at the ceiling as if it would be more inclined to do his will than the weather outside.

"It's been raining for _three days_ ," he announced, for the benefit of anyone who might not have bothered to glance outside for those three days. There wasn't anyone in the room so unfortunate, and even if they had, his constant staring outside and demanding to know when the rain would stop would've kept them informed anyway.

His dad reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "The weatherman says it's going to stop tomorrow. You can go out then."

"I don't _want_ to go out tomorrow!" Blatant lies, he would want to go out then too. "I want to go out _now_!"

Daisuke bounced his soccer ball on his knee and glared more at the window. He wished there were at least someone he could talk to in the building, someone closer to his own age. But through some quirk that he'd never understood, the only kids here were either ones way too young or way too old.

 _This bites._ He threw himself farther back on the couch and let out a loud, obnoxious moan, just to let his entire family know how completely put out he was by all of this. In case they had somehow missed it. He didn't think they had. He'd made it as plain as possible. If he'd made it any plainer, then he would've drawn signs and banners.

He groaned again, with more emphasis on it this time. They were his family. Why weren't they entertaining him?

He cracked one eye just to see what they were doing. He already knew what Jun was to up to; she was in her room chatting on the phone to Momoe, probably about whatever concert they planned to go to next. He wished he had her easy life.

His dad was reading the paper, probably the sports page, which Daisuke did approve of. He'd already checked it out; no one was doing anything interesting today. But apparently his dad didn't believe his report and wanted to check for himself. Great.

His mom relaxed in her own chair, reading some book or other. Daisuke didn't object to reading, but he didn't have the love for it that his mom did.

Both of them weren't doing what he felt they should: making certain their younger child didn't get so bored that he exploded into a small pile of frustration and annoyance. In fact, from the way they looked at each other now and then any time he groaned or fidgeted, he thought they were _amused_ at his torment.

 _I have the worst parents ever._ Why did all the boring things have to happen to him? Couldn't something _interesting_ happen, just once?

He hadn't ever once thought that he'd look forward to school starting, but the more the thought of something that wasn't _dull as dishwater_ happening crossed his mind, the more he wanted to go. At least there he'd have people he could play with and there'd be other people that he could talk to.

Like Hikari-chan.

A pleasant little tingle ran all through him when he thought of her. He'd e-mailed her a couple of times this summer, and her replies had always been polite and pleasant. He hoped they'd be in the same class again once the new year began. Now _that_ would be interesting!

"If you're all that bored," his dad said without looking up from the paper, "you could always go clean your room."

Daisuke gave his dad his best offended look. He practiced that one a lot. Not that he needed to; his family gave him plenty of practice. "My room is fine." He could find the bed, most of the time. He had yet to actually break any bones while maneuvering his way around there. What more did they want out of him or his room?

Granted, it was kind of fun to have more room to wheel around in his chair, and if half of his possessions were all over the floor, he didn't have that room, but that was a different argument altogether, really.

His dad only looked back at him and Daisuke grumped, throwing one arm over his forehead in his best dramatic pose. Seriously. Cleaning his room. Was that all they could think of for him? Couldn't he…

What did he want to do? Play soccer would be awesome, but in this weather, not likely. Talk to interesting people. He didn't know any that he could talk to right now, especially not with Jun hogging the phone. He wouldn't mind chatting a little with Taichi-san if the chance came up. Taichi-san always had time for him.

Hikari-chan would be nice to talk to too, but he wasn't sure if he _could_ talk to her and make sense doing it. He always seemed to forget how to do that whenever she was around. He'd never be able to actually ask her out if that kept up!

None of the things he really wanted to do he could right now and most of it was because of that rain. He ignored the window this time. It wasn't going to stop if he stared at it. He'd tried enough times to figure that out.

He was _so bored_.

He couldn't wait for school to start. It had to be better than this. It just _had_ to.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and a hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
